Hot to the touch
by crystal fire 24
Summary: OK so I tried to do this in the crossover section butit wouldn't let me so I am putting this under sailor moon but it is a static shock and sailor moon crossover. Sailor moon defeats galaxia and is returned to earth yet again with lost memories and desides to go to the city of Dakota after a strange man tries to kidnap her where, (guess what!) she meets The sexy Hotstreak, woohoo!
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"(Ok so i grew up watching sailor moon and loved it and just recently got into watching static shock so i decided it would be awsome if someone would create a love story between serena and hotstreak, so this ia a sailor mowoundson and static shock crossover. serena is a regular teenager after her last battle with the negaverse, you know, with galaxia, any way, after she won that battle and she lost her memory once again about being sailor moon and princess serena, she also lost her memory of her lovy dovy relationship with Darien(sorry but im kind of tired of those two together and i want a story with more then just fluffy hugs and kisses...) Any way this is my first story so I hope you like it㈳3/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 1: Nightmare/strong/p

 **Chapter 1: Nightmare**

 **He was standing in a dark alley when he saw her... A beautiful young woman with long blond hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. He reached out his hand to her to let her know that he meant her no harm... She smiled shyly at him and took the hand he offered.**

 **"Beautiful," He sighed,"You are so beautiful..."**

 **She smiled a shy smile at him again and this time her cheeks got a slight rosey pink tint to them... She was breathtakingly beautiful in a sleeveless pearl white silk dress. Her jewelry was made of the finest opal and she wore white sandles that laced up to just three inches below her calfs. She was a stunning beauty and he could feel his body getting hot all over...(Some areas more then others...)**

 **"What is your name?" He asked.**

 **"My name is Serena." Serena said.**

 **"Serena," He breathed, "You are so beautiful..."**

 **He reached forward and pulled her body close to him... She smelled so wonderful like lilacs or lavender... He wanted her so badly... He wanted her by his side forever... Suddenly, a gunshot rang out in the distance and he tightened his arms around Serena's small delicate frame... She looked up into his eyes and moved her hand up between her breasts... He looked at her eyes and saw her weakening before his eyes... Serena collapsed in his arms and he slowly lowered her to the ground...**

 **"No! No! Serena! Please! You can't leave me!" He cried,"I just found you please don't leave me!"**

 **He looked into her ocean blue eyes and stared in horror as the light faded from her eyes turning them a dark blackish blue... Serena was dead... He was crying... Crying for only knowing her such a short time... He held her lifeless body in his arms and cried... He felt a whir of emotions cloud his vision, anger, hatred, heartbreak, sorrow, pain, guilt... All waring inside his heart... He would find the men who did this to her... He laid her down gently in the corner of the alley and then all hell broke loose... His eyes turned red because of the fire within him that he was about to unleash... He threw his head back letting all his emotions get unleashed, he let loose his power and screamed at the top of his lungs... His body became an inferno destroying everything around him but he was careful not to burn Serena's body. Fire engulfed his body he breathed fire like a great dragon as he dealt with the pain of seeing Serena die...**

 **"I will avenge youSerena!" He cried," I will kill them for taking your life! I swear to God I will!"He cried...**

 **"Hotstreak!Hotstreak calm down! Wake up man!"Ebon yelled.**

 **He was trying desperately to wake hotstreak up before he burned the whole place down...**

 **Hotstreak was stillunconscious, screaming in genuine fear and scaring everyone in the compound, even Ebon...**

 **"Wake up Serena! Please! Youcan't die! Please! Please come back!" Hotstreak screamed...**

 **His eyes were glowing red and tears were pouring out of his eyes...**

 **Ebon, talon,rubber band man, sheve, and farret were all looking at Hotstreak with concern for they're fellow gang member... Something really scared Hotstreak and they need to get him to wake up so they can find out what happened and who Serena is... The flames were still flying everywhere and Hotstreak was still unreachable in his firey anger filled state...**

 **"Please Hotstreak!" Talon cried,"You've got to wake up!"**

 **Hotstreak suddenly collapsed heaving great breaths as he began shakinguncontrollably... He then screamed and sat upright to see the worried eyes of Ebon's gang members staring at him with looks of alarm and worry plastered on they're faces...**

 **"What are you all staring at?!" Hotstreak yelled, irritation clear in his voice...**

 **"Do you not remember? You went bolistic and started crying in your sleep..." Talon said worriedly...**

 **"What the hell are you talking about?! I've never cried!" Hotstreak yelled defensively...**

 **"Hotstreak, you've still got tears in your eyes..." Ebon said pity evident in his voice.**

 **Hotstreak looked at his fellow gang members and started having flashbacks of the nightmare he had... He remembered thewoman... That beautiful woman with long blond hair and eyes blue as the ocean... He remember her delicate scent, lilacs or lavender, or maybe a combination of both... He remembered the warmth of her flesh through the thin white silk of her dress... The warmth of her hand in his... The sweet shy smile and the adorable blush in her cheeks... Then, he remembered the loud sound of the gunshot, her hand reaching up to the tender flesh between her breasts, and remembered her hand being covered with the sticky thick red of her own blood... He remembered the smell, thick and metallic, of her blood draining out of her body... Having his comradds staring at him with worried looks on they're faces and having flashback of what ooccurred in that horrible nightmare... It was too much to deal with right now... A cold sweat broke out on his forehead as his fellow gang members surrounded him worry evident in they're faces... Hotstreak bolted and ran out of the building... He could hear the surprise and worry laced in they're voices but he kept on running... He ran through the city of Dakota and onto a busy sidewalk trying to avoid hitting other people as they walked past him... He kept running until he ran smack right in to two high school boys walking home from school... They both fell with a loud "oof" and hit the cgunshot ard.**

 **"Hey man! Watch where your going!" Virgil said iritably...**

 **Hotstreak just looked down in shock, his whole body still numb from the shock of his nightmare...**

 **"Crap! Hotstreak, uh sorry man didn't know it was you!" Ritchi stuttered.**

 **Hotstreak still just stared at them... Virgil Hawkins and Ritchi Foli were never really friends to Hotstreak, in fact he actually enjoyed beating the shit out of them on a daily basis but at that moment, something went off in the back of his head...**

 **"Hey... Can I talk to you Virgil?" Hotstreak asked...**

 **Virgil and Ritchi looked at each other with shock onthey're faces...**

 **"Uh... Sure I guess so... Can Ritchi come too?" Virgil asked nervously.**

 **"Yeah, you know a place where we can go so no one interups us?" Hotstreak asked...**

 **"Sure, down by the docs where the big bang happened, no one goes down there any more." Virgil said.**

 **Hotstreak nodded and helped them both up and led the way silently down to the docs... They stood silently looking at the cool glassy surface of the water... Finally Hotstreak spoke breaking the silence.**

 **"Virgil... Do you know any thing about gunshot wounds?" Asked Hotstreak...**

 **Virgil stepped away in shock... Was Hotstreak going totry to kill him and Ritchi?!**

 **"I was just wondering... Can a person who was shot in the chest... Is there any way to save them..." Hotstreak asked worriedly.**

 **Silence...**

 **"I... don't know if it will happen or not but I had a nightmare about meeting a beautiful woman with long blond hair and blue eyes... She had ocean blue eyes... We were talking and then ... We heard a gunshot... Her white dress had a large puddle of blood pooling between her breasts... She collapsed to the ground in the alley and I ... I watched as the light went out in her eyes..." Hotstreak said.**

 **Virgil and Ritchi watched as he took a shaky breath as if he was trying to hold back his tears... They exchanged glances and were silent for a long time. This time it was Ritchi who broke the silence.**

 **"It sounds like one nasty nightmare man, and I'm sure that's all it was... Just a horrible bad dream..." Ritchi said.**

 **Hotstreak stood silently for a long moment before speaking again.**

 **" What if... What it wasn't just a nightmare... What if she is truly in danger..." Hotstreak said worriedly...**

 **"Come on man your scaring us, no one can see the future..." Virgil said his voice suggested he was a little creeped out...**

 **"Ican't lose her... I can't let her die..." Hotstreak whispered eerily...**

 **After saying that, Hotstreak turned and walked away in a daze...**

 **(Sorry this chapter was so short, it will get more interesting in chapters to come, I promise! Oooo!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Danger

Serena stomped into the hallway and grumbled under her breath. TUpstream swas being her usual, bitchy unreasoHe ble self and Serena simply couldn't stand her... One day she would leave this God forsaken place and never look back. She had trouble with her school work and she would do better if the stupid teacher would take the time to help her... She was furious still as she walked walked home at the end of the day. Once Serena got home, she ran upstairs, threw off her clothes and ran some blistering hot water into her bath tub not wasting time putting cold water in for temperature control. Serena got in the blistering hot water surpressing a yelp as she submerged herself. She sighed heavily and soaked for hours until a knock sounded on the bathroom door.

"Serena! I gotta go! Hurry up!" Sammy cried.

It was her annoying little brother pounding on the door. He obviously had to pee...

"Just hang on a sec you winey little brat! I'll be out in a minute!" Serena yelled.

She got out of the bath tub mumbling to herself as she got dressed. Serena swung the door open to find Sammy dancing around trying not to pee himself. He ran past Serena and slammed the door as soon as she was out of the way. Of course he would have hero's in her quiet relaxation time... Serena grinned to herself. She couldn't help laughing at him the way he was dancing around. Serena did truely love her family but she wished nothing more then to have a place of her own... If only she could leave Japan and start new. The next day Serena met up with her friend Molly and they talked as they walked.

"Thanks for getting me up Molly, I'd be late if it wasn't for you, thanks for being such a great friend..." Serena said.

"Sure no problem, glad i could help." Said Molly.

They walked in silence for a while until a man came out from behind the shadow of a tree.

The man leered at both girls before speaking.

" Hey sexy, how about you ditch the shrimp and come with me..." The man said.

"Who... Me?!" Serena squeaked.

" YeahI can garentee you'll have a great time..." The man said.

Serena backed up quickly and ended up hitting another man. His arms crashed down around her and squeezed until Serena lost consousness. When Serena awoke she was in shackles chained against the wall In a dirty pin... Serena cried out in horror when she realized what was going on and began pulling and jerking to get free but nothing happened...

"Looking for your shrimpy little friend?!" A familiar voice sneered, " She wasn't pretty enough for our costumers so we let her go.. She sure as hell didn't want to leave you though but didn't give her much of a choice..."

Serena cringed as the man came over to her and removed her gag.

"What did you do?!" Serena said, the panic clear in her voice.

"Simple... I told her to run along school unless she wanted to see you with a gaping wound in your neck bleeding out in the street..." The man said coldly...

"What do you want with me?" Serena asked fearfully...

"We just want to show you a good time... Penny!" The man yelled.

"Yes Derek?" A tall Blond woman with a luxurious tan walked into the room.

"See to it that this young woman is made presentable..." Derek said.

"Yes sir..." Penny said.

Derek walked out and Penny came over to Serena and gently removed her shackles.

"It really isn't that bad dear, they treat you kindly as long as you do what your told..." Penny said.

Serena began crying uncontrolably... Penny wanted to comfort her but Serena just shrugged her off so she left and Serena found herself alone once again...

mean while back in the city of Dekota Hotstreak woke up in a cold sweat gasping for breath... Hotstreak had been sleeping by himself in an old Alva industries warehouse... Ebon and the others have been trying to find him but after freaking out in front of them, Hotstreak decided to go on his own for a while.. He sat there breathing heavily at the memories of his newest nightmare... He saw Serena talking to a 13 year old girl when a man stopped them... He was leering at Serena and Hotstreak was angry, but he couldn't help her... She couldn't see him ... No one could hear or see him! Hotstreak watched helplessly as a man came up behind her and squeezed her until she blacked out... He watched in horror as they took Serena's limp body down a dark alley. He followed them until they reached what looked like a ware house and followed them inside. Thats when he heard a woman promising that she wouldn`t be harmed as long as she does what shes told... Hotstreak sees that her wrists are bloody and raw... He smelled the familiar thick metalic scent of blood just like in his previous nightmare... Thats when he woke up... Hotstreak raced out the door and ran to the park and started shooting flames into the air... Soon the two heros he hoped would show up came zooming overhead...

Hot streak! What's your problem!" " Static Shock said angrily.

"YeahHot streak what's wrong with you man?!" Gear said.

"I needed to talk to you guys so I figured this was an easy way to get you guys to come out in the open. Come on, I'll show you where I've been staying we can talk there." Hot streak streakk motioned for them to follow him and lifted up into the sky not looking to see if they were following him... He new they were... Once he led them to his ware house they all went inside to a while Hot streak told them what he needed them to do...

"Gear, your good at hacking into computers any where in the world right?" Hot streak said.

"Yeah, why?" Gear asked.

" I think there might be something bad going on in Japan... We need to stop it from happening here too." Hotstreak said.

Hotstreak gave themthey're instructions and they warned the Japanese police department about the human trafficking and hung up the phone...

"Do you think they believed us?" Static asked...

"I hope so..." Hostreak said strangely," I really hope so..."

mean while back in japan...

Serena is shackled to the wall and dressed in a provocative red leather shirt andd mid drift. The woman named penny had put blood red lipstick on her with sparkling black eye shadow. Now a huge man was leering down at her and she had a sick feeling what he was about to do... It had been about four days since her capture and thankfully she kept her purity... Until now that is... Suddenly, the man gripped her by her ankles and dragged her to him... He then ripped her underwear and tore her skirt half way up...

"No! Please! Im a virgin!" Serena cried...

"I know..." The man said menacingly," I had to pay one thousand dollars to change that fact..."

Not wasting another minute, the man latched on to Serena`s neck and sucked hard.. Serena cried out and the man struck her in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her... Then Serena`s worst fears were realized when he pulled down his pants and underwear and began rub ing his length hard on Serena`s privates...

Serena cried because of how rough he was being on her... He pulled back his hips and forced her legs apart.. Serena squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the brutal rape that was going to take place.. Suddenly a loud bang sounded on the door and the man was jerked off of her... Serena began crying as one of the police officers kindly put a cover around her shoulders... Serena was finally going home...The news people swarmed around Serena , relentlessly persuing her for details on the gory details of her abduction and the teenage sex traffickers who kidnapped her, Serena burst into tears... Her mother and father ran to her, thankful for safe return... They filed a missing persons report and almost gave up hope until someone called an anonymous tip into the police station...

"Serena, the people want to know, did you let those men take your virginity away?! Or were you ever a virgin to begin with?!" One of the reporters said...

Serena didn't have a chance to answer... Her father, a man who worked in an office most of his life, punched the reporter right the face sending him flying across the lobby of the police station...

"Nice shot dad!" Sammy said excitedly.

"Come on Serena, we are taking you home..." Serena`s father said.

He picked Serena up in his arms and they went to the car and drove Serena home...

Finally, she was safe...

(Ok, sorry this chapter was a little brutaI but i promise it gets better, guess who she meets in the next chapter! Ooooooo! I can't wait!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : A New Beginning

Serena recalled what the police officer had said about relocating all the victims of the human sex trafficking. He said the families could not go with the victims but she can still call and talk to them once every few was sad to go but she had no choice... Serena had to leave her friends and family behind... She packed her remaining garments and said one last goodbye to the room she grew up in... She said goodbye to her parents and her little brother and left with the police officers who were to escort her safely to the airport... The officers looked at her with pity as she sadly boarded the air plane that would to her to the city of Dakota, where her new life was waiting... A new school, making new friends, a new place miles away from where she grew up... It was honestly very frightening... She hoped never to see the men who abducted her again... When the plane landed, the city was incredible, so many it was scary and wonderful to be in a new place. There was a man standing in the corner of the air port with her name on a sign and Serena carefully went over to him.

"Are you Dr. Hawkins?" Serena asked nervously.

"Yes I am, are you Serena?" Asked Dr. Hawkins.

"Yes." Serena said.

"Follow me, my is parked right outside." Dr. Hawkins said.

He talked kindly to her as if he already new that she had gone through a tramatic expieriance. Dr. Hawkins son Virgil was sitting in the back seat with his friend Ritchi and when they found out an exchange student was coming all the way from japan, they had to see her...

"So, hows it going to feel having a gorgeous foregn girl staying in the same house as you bro?!"Ritchi asked excitedly.

"I don`t know..." Virgil said.

He couldn`t help thinking about what Hotstreak had told them four days ago and about what they had done to help Hotstreak as Static and Gear... It was all so strange, Hotstreak having those nightmares about a woman he`s never met, then they find out, a female foregn exchange student is coming from japan to live with them? It was too much of a coincidence...

"Virgil, Ritchi, can you two come out here for a minute please?" Dr. Hawkins asked.

Vigil and Ritchi got out of the car, both anticipating who this girl was that was going to be staying here and couldn`t wait to see what she looked like...

"Alright boys, this is Serena.. She will be staying with us for a while..." Dr. Hawkins said...

Virgil and Ritchi both stood dumbstruck with they`re mouths hanging open... Serena had the longest blond hair either one of them had ever seen, and her eyes were sparkling ocean blue...

"Seriously, you boys are gonna get bugs in your mouths if you don`t close them soon." Dr. Hawkins said.

He stood glaring at the two boys mistaking they`re looks of shock to be rudeness.

"Uh, sorry dad, hi Serena, my name is Virgil..." Virgil said extending his hand.

Serena shook his hand and smiled nervously.

"And I`m his best friend! Ritchi Foli, it is an honor making your aquantance." Ritchi said bowing.

Serena laughed and shook his hand as well.

"Its nice meeting you both." Serena said shyly.

After they were all introduced, they went to Virgil`s house to eat lunch, it was 1:30 in the afternoon. No sooner then they'd gotten through the door way, a tall slender girl with a lovely dark complexion and long black hair pinned up in two pony tales threw her arms around Serena.

"Geeze Sharon! You almost knocked me and Ritchie down!" Virgil said with annoyance.

"Poor baby brother..I'm just excited to a girl here for once...Serena do you want to go shopping with me?!" Sharon asked excitedly.

"Yeah sure, I could use a shopping trip but I don't have any money." Serena said.

"Oh nonsense!I'll buy you any thing you want, I work at the school as a guidance councillor so I make a good bit of money and I get paid today so come on!" Sharon said happily.

Before Serena could think twice, Sharon grabbed her wrist and they raced out the door. When they got to the mall Serena was awestruck, she'd never seen any mall that big in her entire life. There were so many different stores and fashions and jewelry stores, by the time they got through shopping they had the back seat of Sharon's car filled to the ceiling. Serena was honestly a little bit excited about her first day of school... She had so many new outfits to wear and jewelry, as well as several ball gowns Sharon insisted on buying for her as well.

"Edwin Alva is hosting a dinner tonight to try and make sort of a peace treaty between the people of Dekota and the bang babies." Sharon said.

"Whats a bang baby?" Serena asked confused.

"It happened about three years ago, there was some bad stuff going down at the docs and the police threw canasters of gas to stop the attacks but it backfired... The gas was unstable and caused the people it hit to mutate. It gave them bizarre powers pretty much..." Sharon said. " Any way we are having this dinner to try and prove to them that we accept them in the city..."

Serena thought it was strange but she kept her thoughts to herself... Later that evening, Serena put on a silky white gown that ended just below her cafs of her legs. She then put on some rose red lipstick and pearl white shimmery eye shadow. She had asked Sharon earlier if she needed any foundation or blush. She had told her that with her skin so much like porcelain and her adorable natural blush, Serena didn't need any. After everyone was ready, they all went to a large community building where the dinner was to be held... There were so many people there that it made Serena very nervous... At the other end of the building, Hot streak, Ebon and the other bang babies filed in wearily, eyeing everyone suspiciously. They felt uneasy after so much hostility was shown to them three years ago when the big bang made them this way... The humans treated them as monsters, so that's what many became. Hot streak new first hand how it was. He tried to be friendly with a girl named Frida who he actually wanted to date but she never gave him the chance. Eventually he started taking his aggression out on Virgil. He felt kind of bad for beating up the kid but he wasn't about to admit it... Suddenly, a low hush descended over the room as Edwin Alva of Alva industries made his way to the center stage...

"Hello everyone, we are here to celebrate the progress of this town between people and meta humans..." Alva said."Hopefully this dinner will ensure that we all get along from now on... Also, it is my pleasure to introduce miss Serena Tsukino from Japan... Serena starts her enrollment in our high school first thing to marrow morning... I do hope everyone will make her feel welcome... Serena would you come up here please dear..." Mr. Alva said smiling...Hot streakk and the others stared wide eyed as a beautiful young woman with long blond hair and ocean blue eyes walked up onto the stage...

"She's real..." Hot streak whispered...

Finallyshe's come at last...

 **(ok things are starting to heat up wool! Wonder what's gonna happen next?! Can't wait to find out I betcha! :-))**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Heated Encounter

Hotstreak stood dumbstruck as he realized that woman in his nightmare was standing right in front of him... She had the same exact gown on, the same makeup, the same adorable shy smile and cute little rosey tint to her cheeks... The only difference? Serena was far more breathtakingly beautiful in person then she ever was in his dream... Without thinkinI'd Hotstreak stroke up to the stage and help his hand out to her... Serena looked at him in surprise, the blush in her cheeks darkening slightly...

"Dance with me..." Hot streak said in a husky voice...

Serena blushed as a very handsome man with firey red hair and a goatee to match offered her a first dance... He was frightening a little bit, but he seemed nice enough so she gave him her hand and he led her to the dance floor... Hot streak tried to control his body temperature around Serena but he had a hard time while he had her so close to him... He could smell her scent as soon as he took her hand... It felt so strange having appear out his dream... Brought to life with real flesh and blood... The band began playing a soft slow song and all eyes were on Serena and Hotstreak as tthey danced... When they`re song ended and another began they were interrupted.

" Hi," A man said nervously, "Can I have this dance?"

Hotstreak glared at the man who asked...

"Never mind... maybe later..." He stuttered nervously and ran away...

What's your name?" Serena asked...

"Hotstreak..."Hotstreak said.

Serena looked at him for a few moments..

"I... Uh, have a little bit of a temper..." Hot streak said...

Serena smiled then a rosy tint forming in her cheeks. They danced for about an hour before dinner was served. Serena at next to Hot streak as all the other guests sat down. He was really the only other person she new there. After a while Hot streak spoke.

"Uh,I'm not very good at talking but... I'd like to be your escort this evening." Hotstreak said.

"Yes, that would be nice...I don't have very many friends here yet and it would nice being with you instead the Hawkins family all night..." Serena said blushing," Not that I don't like them! I would just like to meet other people..."

""Would you like to get some air?"Hot streak asked. "Its a little warm in here..."

Serena nodded asHot streak helped her up and they made they're way outside. Once they were outside, the air felt nice and cool. It was actually spring time and you could smell the scent of roses in the air. They enjoyed they're walk for a little while until they came to what looked like a park.

"This isDakota city park." Hotstreak said. " A lot of couples come here to hang out together."

"Oh,it's beautiful here..." Serena said taking in the sight.

"They just put new flowers in too." Hotstreak said.

He pointed out the rose bushes and the hydrangeas. There were lilac bushes and more rose bushes as well. It felt strange being with a man she barely new, but he seemed very nice and she liked being with him... He looked at her with this strange look as if he new her and it sent shivers down her spine when she she thought of what it would be like to kiss him... She shook the thought from her head and continued to enjoy they`'re walk together. They sat down at one of the benches and when Hotstreak held his arms out for her to come to him, she did. His eyes put her under a spell, they're deep golden color captivating her. He wanted to taste her lips so badly he could barely breath but he had to be careful... There was no telling how much of his nightmare was actually true...

I've never been on a date before..." Serena said blushing again.

"Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Hotstreak asked.

"Yes, I would love to!" Serena said excitedly.

Hotstreak gave her a charming smile.

"We`d better get back to the party before we`re missed." Hotstreak said.

But they were already being missed. Back at the community building, people were panicking because Serena and Hotstreak were missing, he didn't exactly have the best reputation... By the they time they got back, the dinner was nearly over. Hotstreak really felt bad because it was then that he realized neither one of them had eaten any thing before he whisked her away...

"Are you hungry?" Hotstreak asked.

"Did you say you wanted to take me on a date tonight?" Serena asked in return.

"Yeah I'd like to..." Hotstreak said.

"Ok,I'll see is Sharon can help me get a few things so we can have a picnic. What time do you want to pick me up?" Serena asked.

Hotstreak looked at the clock.

"Its 6:30, is 8:00 ok?" Hotstreak asked.

"I think that will be great! I'm ... I'm looking forward to getting to know you better..."Serena said nervously...

Hotstreak walked with her over to where Virgil and the others were, then without thinking his actions through, he reached out his hand, cupped Serena`s cheek in his hand, and kissed her on the lips... The kiss was long, but very gentle and she could feel heat curling around them as he put his arms around her... When they finally broke the kiss, both of them were blushing and all eyes were on them...

I'll see you at 8:00 tonight..." Hotstreak whispered.

Serena nodded and he walked out the door. Sharon ran over to Serena and asked if she was ok. Later when they got back home and Serena told them about what Hotstreak had asked, Sharon and Mr. Hawkins both went bolistic...

"Are you crazy?! Hotstreak is one of the most dangerous criminals out there! You could get hurt!" Sharon cried loudly.

"He was really nice to me tonight though and I'd really like to get to know him better..." Serena said blushing again.

She seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight...

"don't know about you going on a date with, him... Maybe I should have a talk with him first..." Mr. Hawkins said.

"Ok, I am sure he will come in for a little while and talk." Serena said smiling.

"Well, if you insist on going out with him, I`ll help you pick out an outfit..." Sharon said smiling

Both girls hurried upstairs. They went trough the many outfits Sharon had bought for Serena and Sharon decided on a burgundy leather skirt with a rose pink silk sleeveless top.

"Its warm eenough tonight that you won`t get cold, especially being with that hot head..." Sharon said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Honey, he`s a bang baby, if he gets too mad he ends up on fire!" Sharon said.

"Oh... Thats why he said his name was Hotstreak..." Serena said giggling.

Sharon just shook her head and smiled... The two girls sat upstairs until 8:00 when they heard the doorbell ring. Serena started to get up but Sharon pulled her back down on the bed.

"My father wants to make sure he doesn't try any thing funny with you... Wait up here until he calls you down, ok?" Sharon said.

Serena nodded. While Mr. Hawkins had a talk with Hotstreak, Sharon helped Serena put her makeup on. She put on dark raspberry pink lipstick, burgundy eye shadow, and ruby red crystal jewelry.

"There," Sharon said, " Your ready for your date..."

Serena smiled nervously and Sharon patted her on the shoulder...

"You`ll be fine, I really don`t think he`d hurt a woman..." Sharon said smiling reasuringly.

"Serena, your date is here!" Mr. Hawkins said.

Sharon dragged Serena down the stairs... As Hotstreak looked up and saw Serena he was awestruck yet again... Her leather skirt came just about two and a half inches above the knee and her sleeveless rose pink colored shirt was beautiful on her.. Her eyes were dusted with just a hint of berry purple eye shadow, the same exact shade as her lipstick... Which was a deep shade of pink. He wanted to kiss her so badly but it was going to have to wait til they got out of the house...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Date

Serena could barely contain her excitement about going on her first dcan't... Her heart hammered in her chest as she walked with Hotstreak, him holding her hand firmly. They carried the picnic Sharon put together for them along with a large thick quilt. There was a long silence before Serena worked up enough courage to talk to him...

"Hotstreak... Why did you kiss me at the dinner earlier?" Serena asked

" I really like you... I hope I didn't scare you when I kissed you..." Hotstreak said.

Serena blushed..

" I like you too..." Serena said.

" Did you like it?" Hotstreak asked.

" What?" Serena asked.

"When I kissed you..." Hotstreak asked.

"Yes, it was very romantic.." Serena said blushing.

God... Hotstreak loved it when she blushed like that...

" Where are we going?" Serena asked.

" My place." Hotstreak said.

Serena shivered with excitement. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever dreamed she'd be going to a man's house... He was so handsome and she really enjoyed his company... They walked to a noisy part of town to an old abandoned warehouse.

" This is where I'm staying for right now, it's not much but I needed to have a place to myself away from my friends for a while." Hotstreak said.

"Thank you for inviting me here..." Serena said smiling.

Hotstreak looked at her startled for a moment and then smiled a very sexy smile at her. Hotstreak led Serena into the building and locked it from the inside and Serena wasn't afraid...

(Serena is so beautiful,) Hotsreak thought as he watch her look into the picnic basket, ( I can't wait to kiss her again... Maybe more this time if she trusts me... I'd never hurt her though...)

Hotstreak walked over and took the large soft quilt, neatly spreading it out on the concrete floor...

" Your not afraid of staying here with me with the door locked, are you?" Hotstreak asked.

"No of course not, I'm happy to get to know you better." Serena said.

She was so adorable when she smiled like that... Hotstreak put his arm around her and led her to the blanket where they sat down and went through the picnic Sharon put together for them.

"What time do you have to be back?" Hotstreak asked.

"10:30 I think." Serena said.

They ate the picnic pretty quickly. There was cheddar cheese,grapes, and some smoked sausage. There wasn`t much to eat but it was enough to satisfy they`re hunger. After they sat in silence for a while, Hotstreak finally spoke..

" Your not an ordinary exchange student, are you..." Hotstreak said.

" What do you mean?!" Serena asked startled.

" Are you in protective custody?" Hotstreak asked instead. " I`ve seen how nervous you`ve been all night... Your afraid someones going to hurt you... Aren`t you?"

" I`m not supposed to say anything to anyone here... Mr. Hawkins is the only one who knows... But... I trust you..." Serena said.

After she got through tell Hotstreak what happened, the silence stretched for what seemed like hours before he finally spoke...

"I'm so sorry Serena..." Hotstreak said gathering her close..." I won't ever let anything like that happen to you. I want you to know that I really do care about you... More then just a friend, I was hoping, would you be my girlfriend?"

" Yes, id love to be your girlfriend... I feel safe around you, and I like you too..." Serena said smiling.

That was all Hotstreak needed to hear.. He put his arm around her, tilted her chin up to meet his gaze, and kissed her passionately on the lips... The temperature in the room was rising and Hotstreak could hardly stand it, since the power of fire coursed through his body because of the bang baby gas, he took being a hot head to a whole new level...

"Hey, would it make you uncomfortable if i took my shirt off?" Hotstreak asked.

" No of course not,"" Serena said blushing, " Go ahead..."

Hotstreak removed his shirt and sat down beside Serena, pulling her into his embrace... After a while, he decided to take things a bit further and coaxed her into laying down... They laid in each others arms in silence until Serena fell asleep. Hotstreak tightened arms around her and kissed her lips and neck and she let out a breathy sigh, her cheeks turning rosey pink... Even her sleep she blushed. Hotstreak fell asleep a little while later, loving the way his his beautiful girlfriend Serena felt in his arms...

AUTHORS NOTE; HEY GUYS, SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT BUT THERE WILL BE LOTS MORE TO COME, AS YOU CAN SEE , A LOTS HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER AND HOTSTREAK UNDOUBTEDLY HAS MAJOR FEELINGS FOR SERENA... DARE I SAY LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT?! WOOO!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bad Boy

The next morning Hotstreak woke up to a very beautiful Serena nestled next to him... He could feel what her initial closeness was doing to him and quickly went into the bathroom to take care of business. A few minutes later, he came back and gently woke Serena up.

"What time is it?" Serena asked sleepily...

"From the way it looks outside, probably about 7:00."Hotstreak said.

"What time does school usually start?" Serena asked.

"Usually it starts at a quarter til eight, but since your new youll have to go straight to the office to pick up your schedule. I can stay there with you today so I can help you find your classes if you want me to..." Hotstreak said.

Serena smiled and he took that as a yes... Hotstreak grabbed his shirt and put it on and then helped Serena to her feet.

"Uh, does my makeup look ok or should i just take it off?" Serena asked innocently...

Oh God... She had no idea that those last three words did something to Hotstreak... Like making think about taking off more then just her makeup, like, oh, i don`t know... Her clothes maybe? But Hotstreak couldn`t think like that, they`d only just started dating and since he new for a fact that his dream about what happened to her actually did in fact happen, he couldn`t expect her to be ready for that kind of drematic step... Not yet any way...

"Its up to you but honestly, I think you look beautiful..." Hotstreak said.

Serena blushed.. Hotstreak went into the bathroom and got a small hand mirror so she could see for herself... After inspecting her makeup, she fixed her eye shadow since it got smudged in the night and gave the mirror back. Serena then fixed her outfit smoothing it down and then put her boots back on which,( Hotstreak had removed the night before.) Then Hotstreak took Serena`s hand and they walked a couple blocks to where the high school was... The shocked stares and whispers they got when they entered the school immediately grated on Hotstreak`s nerves. Serena however, did not realize what the whispers and stares were about though. It was strange, only one night with Hotstreak and already she felt accustomed to calling him her boyfriend in her head... When they walked into the principles office and she saw Hotstreak`s arm wrapped around Serena, her eyebrows rose, but she said nothing. She simply handed Serena her schedule and a map to the school. Serena said thank you and Hotstreak grinned at the principle as they left her office. When they got to her first class he opened the door for her...

I'll be waiting out here for you ok" Hotstreak said.

Serena nodded and Hotstreak gave her a kiss as she went in.. The teacher introduced her to the class and to her surprise, she saw Virgil and Ritchie and decided to sit next to them. For a while they just stared at her with they're mouths open... Virgil`s sister Sharon loved wearing the kinds of outfits like Serena was wearing so it wasn't hard to figure out where she got it from. Both boys were surprised at how pretty she looked though. A girl named Frida and her friend Daisy introduced themselves after the teacher said they could do what they wanted for the rest of the period...

"What are doing with Hotstreak?!" Frida asked,"He's really a dangerous guy to be hanging out with!"

"Well, I uh... Met him at the dinner last night and he invited me to dance..." Serena said blushing, " Then we went for a walk and started talking and... He asked me to be his girlfriend..."

"Oh wow!" Daisy squealed in excitement, " That's so romantic! It sounds like love at first sight!"

"Just... Be careful around him.. ok?!" Frida said worriedly. "Hotstreaks got a major bad boy reputation... He hangs around with a gang a bang babies who are dangerous criminals too..."

" He told me he had friends he used to stay with, but then they got on his nerves so he had to stay by himself for a while." Serena said. " I know, it sounds crazy agreeing to date someone I just met but I really feel safe with him... He had plenty of chances to try something with me when I fell asleep at his place with him last night but he didn't..."

" You spent. the night with him last night?!" Virgil practically yelled," Do you have any idea how worried my pops and sister were about you when you never came back last night?!"

"I'm sorry, I just kind of fell asleep and I guess he did too..." Serena said.

It was like that all day, questions about what it's like dating a bad boy? How did it feel when he kissed her? Was it scary being alone with him? Serena New it bothered Hotstreak the way he stalked down the hallway with his arm prospectively around her as he walked her from class to class. Hotstreak didn't like everyone being so nosey about why he wanted to date her or why she'd agreed to date him... Lunch was pretty much the same, so when the bell rang dismissing everyone from school for the day, Serena and Hotstreak both let out a breath of relief as they hurried to the exit.

After they got outside and started walking Serena asked him what she had been wanting to know all day...

"Would you let me meet your friends Hotstreak?" Serena asked. " I have to explain to Mr. Hawkins what happened last night first though."

""Yeah, but I'd like to come with you.." Hotstreak said.

"Ok, I'd appreciate that." Serena Serena said.

Serena smiled warmly at Hotstreak and hugged him and then they walked back to Virgil`s house... Once they got there, Serena and Hotstreak explained what happened and since Mr. Hawkins liked Serena, he decided not to be upset...

"Every thing is ok, but next time Hotstreak, if Serena happens to fall asleep at your place again, call me and let me know, that way we know she's safe.. Alright?" Mr. Hawkins said.

" Yeah, I`ll remember that." Hotstreak said smiling.

"So, what are your plans today, Serena?" Mr. Hawkins asked.

"Well I was wanting Hotstreak to introduce me to some of his friends if it's ok for me to go..." Serena said.

"That's fine, but if you happen to fall asleep again, I hope someone will call and let me know..." Mr. Hawkins said.

Serena and Hotstreak both nodded and headed out the door. As they walked in silence, Serena hoped that he really did love her... She needed someone to protect her and keep her safe. Hotstreak was thinking almost the same thing. He truly did care about Serena, but he knew he was terrible with words and he usually got a nasty temper when things didn't go his way.

"What are your friends like?" Serena asked.

They're pretty cool, but please don't be afraid of them... They would never hurt you." Hotstreak said." They are meta humans. They have unique abilities thank to the big bang. They are kind of like a gang too by the way..."

Hotstreak was very nervous about taking Serena to meet his gang, but he hoped they would behave and not try to scare her. Serena walked silently along with Hotstreak, trying not to look as scared as she really was. She couldn't help but wonder just why Hotstreak referred to them as meta humans though. This frightened her, so she remained silent as they walked the rest of the way through town. When Hotstreak led Serena to a rundown building he turned to her...

"This used to be a juvenile hall facility for troubled teens... We use it as our hangout since its abandoned now." Hotstreak said.

Serena nodded as Hotstreak opened the door for her and she stepped inside with him following close behind her. As they entered the building, Serena could hear voices coming from one of the rooms further down the hall.

"Where the hell have you been Hotstreak?!" Ebon said. "You wake us up early in the morning screaming and almost burning our hangout down in the process, are missing for three full days, then come waltzing in here like nothing happened and you bring some chick with you?! Do you have any idea how worried we've been man!"

"I think you've got some explaining to do..." Shev said.

Hotstreak looked at his friends for a few moments before he spoke, choosing his words carefully.

I'm sorry you guys, I just needed some time by myself to think for a few days..." Hotstreak said, "I'd like you guys to meet someone... This is Serena... She's my girlfriend."

Ebon and the others stared at Serena in disbelief... After a long silence, Talon finally spoke.

"Hotstreak... Is she the same girl from your nightmares?!" Talons asked, " The one you kept telling to wake up in one of your nightmares?!"

Hotstreak looked at his friends, all wore concerned and shocked expressions on they're faces. He could only nod his head silently.. Serena gave him a confused look but he smiled at her and later explained that it was nothing, not wanting her to think he was a stalker or something. After Serena was introduced to Ebon, Talon, shive, and Rubber band man, Ebon decided that it would be nice to have a party to celebrate Serena and Hotstreak dating each other. Of course, Hotstreak was unaware however just who Ebon intened to invite... Hotstreak decided to call Mr. Hawkins and let him know that his friends were throwing a welcome party for Serena and Hotstreak wasn`t sure what time Hotstreak would be able to bring her home and Mr. Hawkins said it was fine so long as Hotstreak stayed with her. Later, Ebon gave Hotstreak some money that he and the others had stolen earlier and he bought Serena a new outfit, even new underscores as well.

"Oh wow! Thank you Hotstreak!" Serena said.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Serena decided to wait until everyone arrived before she asked where she could change. By this time, Replay, Kangor, aquamaria, Carmen Dillon, and Ferret had shown up. They were all part of the gang too but they hung out at a different hideout.

"Actually, the cells here have locking doors," Replay said helpfully, " They would be perfect for changing clothes...I'll take you there if you like..."

"Well, ok..." Serena said, " Hotstreak is talking to some of his friends right now anyway..."

"My name is Replay," Replay said smiling, "What's yours?"

Serena told him and he told her what a beautiful name she had and Serena smiled and thanked him, unaware that he was gazing up and down her body as she spoke. Replays eyes glittered maliciously as he eyed the sexy blond blue eyed Serena.. He had to know whether or not Hotstreak had had her yet...

"So, tell me Serena," Replay asked studying her expression," Have you given your body to Hotstreak yet?"

Serena gasped and blushed at the bluntness of his question...

" No, of course not... I've never even kissed a man until I met him..." Serena said.

Serena became uneasy around replay after that moment and hurriedly went to one of the cells to change... Each cell had its own bathroom so Serena decided to take a hot shower. Unaware that Replay was watching her from the surveillance room, Serena stripped out of her clothes and headed for the bathroom, leaving them neatly on the floor. As soon as Replay watched her strip naked and go into the bathroom, he quickly made his way to her cell and hid her clothes. He then took the keys and locked the door from the inside, so only he could open the door if he chose to... He then sat on the floor patiently and waited for the water to stop falling. When Serena came out of the bathroom, her skin glistened from her fresh shower and her hair was gorgeous as it cascaded down her back in silky waves.. Replay moved in the shadows and grabbed her from behind... Her skin was so soft as he held her around her waist, grasping her wrists so she couldn't escape him. No women ever wanted Replay, so with it so easy to just take her and force her to be his, he didn't hesitate... Serena tried to scream for Hotstreak to rescue her but when she opened her mouth, Replay forced a rough kiss on her, biting down hard on her lip and forcing his tongue in to silence her... Serena was shaking with fear as she realized what Replay intended on doing and he forced her to lay down on the floor of the cell. Serena wimpered as Replay threw his pants and underwear off and started rubbing his length on her as he bit her breasts and neck hard. Serena was crying as he kept rubbing his hard length on her closed her eyes tight to prepare for the severe pain she was about to feel... Replay forced her legs open then and bent his head down between her legs and began suckling her, biting down hard and drawing blood from her most sensitive places. Serena screamed in pain as he kept biting her harder and harder.. Serena started screaming for someone to help her... Replay slapped her in the face hard making her severely dizzy. He wasn't finished however, and began slapping her over and over again. By this time she had bruises forming on her body where he'd bitten her and squeezed her so roughly. Serena squeezed her eyes shut when Replay poised himself above her, getting ready to force his way in... Suddenly, the door exploded in flames and Hotstreak came plowing into the room, his entire body aflame! Serena stared in horror as Hotstreak grabbed Replay and threw him into the wall... He then went over to Replay and grabbed by the neck... Replay screamed in pain...

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't burn you to a crisp..." Hotstreak growled menacingly... His eyes were blood red from his fire powers...

"Hey man! Calm down! It's not what it looks like!" Replayed yelled shaking in fear..

"You tried to rape my girlfriend!" Hotstreak snarled, " Everyone downstairs heard her screaming! And I swear I'm going to kill you for it!"

"Hotstreak! Please! He didn't get the chance to... You got here in time to stop him before he could... Go in..." Serena said shaking...

Hotstreak kept his hold on Replays neck and grabbed his pants and underwear up from where he'd discarded them.

I'll be right back Serena..." Hotstreak said looking at her worriedly.

Hotstreak then dragged replay out the door and locked it behind them from the outside... Hotstreak came back about fifteen minutes later and locked the door after he stepped inside... He then strode to where Serena was huddled against the wall and put his arms around her tenderly...

"Are you sure Replay didn't..." Hotstreak began letting the sentence die.

Hotstreak couldn't bring himself to say the word rape in front of Serena... He tightened his arms around her, all to aware of her sensuous curves of her naked body against him. There was no blood, no evidence of her getting raped... But the bruises all over her breasts and neck and down below suggested that she was close to it. Serena began crying as Hotstreak continued to hold her...

"Do you still feel up to the party?" Asked Hotstreak.

"Yes... But where is Replay?!" Serena asked fearfully.

"Gone..." Hotstreak said, "I called the police and handed him over to them myself... He`s going to be locked up for a long time for what he did to you... Although, I would have preferred to kill him... He damn sure got off easy... Are you sure he didn`t hurt you too bad?!"

"I`m ok... But can I soak in a bath tub after the party is over? I`m a little sore where he... Bit me so hard so many times..." Serena said.

Serena blushed when she realized that Hotstreak was holding her while she was still naked. But since she was so sore from being beaten and bitten, she asked Hotstreak shyly if he would help her get dressed. Serena looked beautiful in the gold sleeveless mid drift and gold leather skirt Hotstreak had bought for her. The party was a big hit, and she was introduced to all of Hotstreak`s friends and and they welcomed her as they're friend too. Later that evening, Hotstreak helped Serena get undressed in one of the cells and locked them both in. They then went into the bathroom and he began running her bath water for her. Once the tub was filled, he gently took Serena in his arms and lowered her into the water. Serena sighed deeply as the hot water touched her skin and rested her eyes... Her muscles ached from the tension she felt earlier but she was not afraid of Hotstreak at all. His concerned eyes and strong voice made her feel peaceful and safe. Hotstreak Sat watching as Serena enjoyed her bath and finally, unable to wait any longer, reached out and gently began rubbing her breasts where Replay had bruised them so badly... Serena was too tired and too sore to resist him, so Hotstreak gently lifted her out of the tub and took her out into the cell after carefully drying her off. He then laid Serena on the bed and kissed her gently. His hand still messaging her breasts, Hotstreak kissed her gently from her neck to her belly and traveled lower when Serena didn't try to stop him... Twice Serena had almost been raped by a man against her will... She needed to be loved tonight... Serena New Hotstreak would never hurt her... She felt in her heart that wherever they were taken by passion tonight, was,meant to be. Hotstreak began kissing her faster and faster as he explored her body with his hands and tongue, unaware that the room they were in had security cameras turned on... Ebon was checking the security cameras to make sure that no uninvited guests decided to stay when he saw what passion was happening a few doors down... Hotstreak got up and left Serena for a moment before returning to her as bare as she was... When he laid on top of her and began rubbing her sensitive spots, she gasped in shock as she realized that Hotstreak was naked against her... Her head reeled dizzily as Hotstreak continued to kiss her everywhere. His hand slid down between her thighs and found her entrance. He rubbed her then penetrated her with one then two fingers. Serena gasped as Hotstreak moved his fingers inside her as he probed. Hotstreak then removed his fingers and slid his hips between her thighs so she could feel his heat and hardness... Serena felt his hard length pressing against her and looked into Hotstreak`s eyes...

"I love you..." Serena whispered.

"Oh God... I love you too Serena... More then anything! " Hotstreak said.

He kissed her deeply on the mouth, entering and tasting her sweet lips. As he kissed her, he grasped his hard length and guided to her entrance pushing in a little at a time. Hotstreak New he was in when he felt the membrane give way and Serena cried a little as went in all the way... She felt so good around around him and mistaking cries of pain for one's of pleasure, began moving inside her without her adjusted to his size. Serena gasped as pain sliced through her, but she loved Hotstreak with all her heart and she couldn't bare to tell him it hurt. As he quickened his pace, however, the pain eased and was replaced by intense pleasure. A breathy sigh escaped her lips as Hotstreak made love to her faster and faster...

Ebon was still sitting awestruck in the surveillance room watching the raw passion between Serena and Hotstreak... It lasted for at least an hour before Hotstreak collapsed on top of Serena drained of his energy... After a few moments, Ebon saw that they were both breathing deeply and realized that they had both fallen asleep, and they were still joined together in they're passion even as they slept... Ebon got up and left the room with a vision of they're incredible passion still playing in his head...

Serena awoke the next morning to find Hotstreak sleeping soundly on top of her and decided to skip school so she could spend the day with him. Itwasn't until she tried to move that she realized Hotstreak still had himself deep inside of her, just as big as he was last night... Serena smiled and closed her eyes waking with a start to Hotstreak moving slowly inside her...

"Good morning my sweetheart..." Hotstreak said in a husky voice...

Serena just smiled and blushed. Hotstreak French kissed her as he thrust deep inside her. Serena cried out still not quite recovered from the first time he'd made love to her last night. Serena gasped and cried out again and again. She never thought he'd want to do it again so soon... Not after the hour of passion they'd had last night. Serena gasped when she felt something hot spray inside her and her and Hotstreak both shuddered... After he was done, Hotstreak kissed Serena gently.

"Iwasn't lying last night Serena... I've never felt this strongly for anyone else before... I love you so much..." Hotstreak said stroking her cheek.

Serena loved the way Hotstreak stroked the side of her face. He was so warm..

"I love you too Hotstreak... My heart belongs to you..." Serena said, " Always and forever..."

"Serena..." Hotstreak said hesitantly, " Will you let me love you like this again soon?"

Serena blushed...

"I'm... Too sore to do that again right now...

(AUTHORS NOTE; OK, JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I WANT TO START gTRYING TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS A THOUSAND WORDS OR MORE FOR EACH CHAPTER... BUT THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT WAY LONGER THEN I ORIGINALLY MEANT FOR IT TO BE, BUT A LOT WENT ON IN THIS CHAPTER AND I AM VERY HAPPY HOW IT TURNED OUT. I THOUGHT HAVING THAT SCENE WITH REPLAY WOULD BE GREAT SINCE HE WAS CREEPY ON STATIC SHOCK ANY WAY... BUT FINALLY SERENA AND HOTSTREAK ADMIT THEY'RE TRUE FEELING FOR ONE ANOTHER... I AM ALSO DOING MY BEST TO GET CHAPTERS POSTED AS SOON AS I CAN BUT I'M STILL KIND OF GETTING THE HANG OF IT. ANYWAY I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT SO FAR.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Opertunity knocks

After Serena and Hotstreak spent most of the day together Hotstreak took her back to the Hawkins residence. Mr. Hawkins took one look at purple bruises on Serena`s face and neck and hit the roof...

"What happened to her?!" Mr. Hawkins shouted obviously flustered at the sites of the bruises...

"A person who I thought was my friend tried to hurt her when she went upstairs to try her new outfit on that I bought for her..." Hotstreak said angrily.

Mr. Hawkins could see the betrayal in Hotstreak`s eyes. Serena put her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest as his arms wrapped around her...

"Hotstreak stopped him before he could... Have his way with me against my will...I thought he was a friend since he was Hotstreak`s friend.." Serena said shaking from the memory...

It took about two hours of convincing before Mr. Hawkins finally believed that she hadn't been hurt the way he feared she had. When Serena wasn't with Hotstreak she'd spent a lot of time being friends with Sharon and to Virgil and Ritchie as well. When they heard what happened later that evening after Hotstreak went home, they were all very angry at what Replay had tried to do to her...

"Hotstreak is litterally a huge hothead," Virgil shouted angrily, " Why the hell didn`t he just torch the damn bastard!"

" Virgil! You don`t need to use that sort of language in this house..." said.

"Sorry pops, but jail is too good for that guy..." Virgil said, " Serena is sweet person, its horrible that anyone would even think of hurting her..."

"I agree with Virgil completely," Ritchi said, " Serena is a good friend to us, she didn`t deserve anyone trying to hurt her like that..."

Serena sat with her face heating til she could bare it no longer...

"May I be excused?" Serena asked with her head down, " I`m pretty sore from where he hit me..."

Before any of them could demand her to tell them all of what he did to her, Serena got up silently and left the room. Serena and Hotstreak continued to get closer over the next few weeks and Hotstreak decided to let her heal from her beating she sustained from Replays abuse and did not press her about being intimate again so soon. He loved her enough to wait until she was ready to let him make love to her again. Hotstreak apologized to her for getting a little too rough with her but Serena smiled and explained to him that she hurt so much because it was her first time with a man... Not because he was too rough on her...

"Besides,". Serena was saying, " You were very gentle with 's why I love you so much..."

Hotstreak smiled and kissed her and they continued walking til they got to the school. The whole school was buzzing about Hotstreak saving his true love Serena and everyone was wanting to hear how he saved her... The girls sighed heavily with dreamy looks on they're faces as Serena told what Replay had tried to do to her and how Hotstreak had come plowing through the door to save her...

"You mean Hotstreak saw you naked?!" Frida asked shocked.

"Yes, he did, but he only looked so he could see how bad my injuries were... We went ahead and went down to the party and had a good time together, then after the party was over... He helped me get a bath since I was bruised so badly..." Serena said blushing.

"Did he... You know... Try anything?!" Daisy asked.

" No, he helped wash my bruises that were hard for me to reach and kissed me a few times, but Hotstreak didn't try anything..." Serena said.

It wasn't a lie... Hotstreak started out just kissing her and she was so stressed out by what had happened that she didn't try to stop him when he began kissing her lower. Serena blushed and decided to quit thinking about how Hotstreak had made love to her in case her blush gave her away... Later that day she was frightened when two men came to the school looking for her but was relieved when they told her they're employer, Edwin Alva of Alva Industries requested to meet With her in private... The two men, Mr. Specks and Mr. Trapper took her with them after the bell rang and they went to Alva Industries... It was a very large building with what looked to be at least one hundred rooms... They kept going down the hallway until they came to a door at the very end...

As Serena opened the door, a strong male voice beckoned to her.

" Come in Serena and have a seat, we have much to discuss..." Mr. Alva said, " I understand you are very close to Hotstreak, is that correct?"

"YES, HE'S MY BOYFRIEND..." Serena said nervously.

"Ah, that's very good... You see Serena, my son was turned to stone because of the bang baby gas, and since Hotstreak is one of the most powerful bang babys , I hope to convince him to let me have a small sample of his blood so I can anylize it and create a cure so that I can get my son back... Would you help me? Please Serena?" Mr. Alva asked.

"Yes, I'll talk to Hotstreak and get back to you as soon as I can..." Serena said, getting up to leave.

"One more thing before you go... I'd like to offer you a job helping me find a way to cure my son... I will pay you one thousand dollars for every week you spend trying to help my son..." Mr. Alva said...

Serena went to Hotstreak after she left and told him all about Mr. Alva`s offer.

"Please Hotstreak... I`ll give you anything you want..." Serena said.

"Anything I want huh?" Hotstreak said grinning, " Are you still sore?"

Serena blushed as she realized what he wanted as payment. Serena New they should wait until they were married, but she was afraid he would leave if she suggested that so soon... Hotstreak was still staying at his friends hangout, still unaware that the cells upstairs were being monitored with security cameras, Hotstreak stepped in front of Serena just in case she thought about running... He couldn't help the way he felt, Hotstreak loved her so much it hurt to think of her ever getting hurt by someone. He'd also waited so long to make love with her because of how sore she'd been. Now she was better though and he couldn't wait to get his hands on her again. Hotstreak took Serena and threw her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs... Serena giggled as Hotstreak laid her on the bed and fell on top of her... Hotstreak laughed a little and then began kissing her neck softly as he slowly began removing her clothes a little at a time...

"Hotstreak..." Serena said, "What if..."

"Shhhh... I love you Serena... Please," Hotstreak said, "It will be better this time.. I promise I love you..."

Serena did not want to offend Hotstreak but she was afraid... Afraid of what could result in his continuing to want her body... What would he do if she became pregnant? Would he still love her? Serena let the fear and questions die in her mind as Hotstreak continued to kiss her her and removed the rest of her clothes. Hotstreak stared at Serena, her bare skin glistening from the small amount of perspiration that had gathered on her skin. Hotstreak could tell that she was afraid and something was troubling her... Hotstreak kissed Serena until he could feel her fears had disappeared... Hotstreak left her momentarily, and returned once he'd stripped his clothes off... Serena gasped as she felt the heat of him on top of her. Hotstreak continued to kiss her down her body and when he got to her legs, he gently bugged them apart and began suckling her deeply. Serena cried out as Hotstreak sucked her gently, nipping at her sensitive flesh. Hotstreak and Serena were unaware that someone was watching them...

Replay had broken out of prison and stolen a canister of big bang gas. When he'd inhaled the gas and felt it altering his DNA once more. This time, he was given the ability to transform into another person. He sat there, watching the moniter as Hotstreak continued to suckle Serena between her legs, and Serena cried out each time he sucked her... And each time Replay heard her cry out, he imagined his name on her lips... Replay watched with new hunger for her body as Hotstreak pressed his hardness between Serena`s legs and entered her body slowly... Serena cried out as Hotstreak began moving inside her over and over again... Replay watched in hunger as Serena cried Hotstreak`s name, her sweet voice echoing off the walls of the cell... It was clear that it was over when Hotstreak pressed into her deeply and exhaled a shuddering breath... Replay got up then, grinning as he left the facility...

Hotstreak kissed Serena gently and held her tight against him.

"Serena?" Hotstreak said, " Do you still feel safe with me?"

"Yes..." Serena sighed, " I will always feel safe with you... We are meant to be together..."

"Serena I love you... " Hotstreak said kissing her neck.

"I love you too Hotstreak... Always..." Serena said.

A few hours later, Serena was heading out the door with Hotstreak to go to Alva Industries. They got there about a half an hour later and Mr. Specks and Mr. Trapper showed them in where Mr. Alva was waiting.

"Ah, my dear Serena, I see you got your... Boyfriend to agree to be of some assistance?" Mr. Alva said.

"Yes. Hotstreak has agreed to help you but with nothing more then a few blood samples... Is that ok?" Serena asked.

"Yes, but you agreed to help me for as long as I need you..." Mr. Alva said.

Serena nodded and nervously followed Mr. Alva. After getting a pint of blood from Hotstreak, ( which was way more then a few small samples,) Mr. Alva requested for Serena to begin working on the cure with Mr. Specks and Mr. Trapper.

"Serena, I don't trust them... please, be careful... I'll be back to get you this evening." Hotstreak said.

Hotstreak kissed Serena gently and said goodbye. Serena was worried about Hotstreak giving so much of his blood, but she knew how strong he was...

"So, how is it a beauty like you ended up with a hothead bang baby like him any way?" Mr. Specks asked.

" We met at Mr. Alva`s dinner and he asked me to be his girlfriend." Serena said.

"you've been dating him for about a month then?" Mr. Trapper asked.

"Yes, I think so..." Serena said.

There wasn't much talking as they worked on the project. Meanwhile, back at the gang hangout, Hotstreak was feeling a little squeeze from giving so much blood and had been laying down for about an hour, before he heard an all to familiar voice at the door of his cell...

"Serena is such a sweet sexy little thing, isn't she? And she'll be my prize when I'm done with you Hotstreak.." Replay said stepping out of the shadows...

Before Hotstreak even realized what was about to happen, replay tackled Hotstreak to the ground and put him in chains... Hotstreak was helpless because of losing so much blood this morning, making it easy for Replay to put his plan into action... Hotstreak stared in horror as Replay shape shifted into Hotstreak`s form...

"Serena will come to me willingly now... I do hope you enjoy the show, while you were gone I set up one of the monitors so you can watch me have fun with your girlfriend... I saw you taking her body for yourself, she is still innocent though, I guarantee that she won't be ready for the kind of fun I have in store for her..." Replay said laughing hatefully...

( Replay will be known as Hotstreak until further notice...)

Serena entered the juvenile hall about twenty minutes passed five and went to the cell with the door open, collapsing on the bed exhausted...

"Hey sexy...Did you miss me?!" Hotstreak asked...

(OOOO!WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?! WILL HOTSTREAK BE ABLE TO SAVE HER FROM THE EVIL REPLAY?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Saved

Serena jumped as Hotstreak came out from the shadows grinning at her... She smiled and went to him.

"Yes I did..." Serena said blushing.

Serena was becoming very used to having his strong arms around her... But this time when Hotstreak embraced her was different from last time... When his arms snaked around her waist and grabbed her breast a little more roughly then he ever had before, warning screamed in her head, DANGEROUS...

"You know what I'm craving right now from you?!" Hotstreak said kissing her neck..

"Hotstreak," Serena said blushing, " You had to give a lot of blood today, and I was trying to come up with a cure all day... Please, can't we just spend time together this evening?"

Hotstreak grabbed Serena by the neck and forced her to come to him...

"Last time I checked, I was the man here... You don't get to order me around!" Hotstreak snarled throwing her to the ground, " Now... Be a good girl and take your Damn clothes off!"

Serena stood up shaking and quickly took her clothes off. She cringed when Hotstreak grabbed her and kissed her roughly.

"Now... lay down on the bed..." Hotstreak said.

Serena quickly walked to the bed and laid down... Hotstreak stalked after her, discarding his clothing with each step... He then pounced on top of her, groping and kissing her roughly... Serena was shaking with fear as he roughly opened her legs and forced way inside... Serena cried in pain, she had done it with Hotstreak before but he had never been this rough on her...

"Want to know a secret Serena?"Hotstreak asked, his voice becoming warped..." I'm not Hotstreak..."

After saying that, Hotstreaks body began changing until Replay`s face loomed above her... Serena screamed in horror as Replay thrust into her as hard as he could, knocking the breath out of her. He punched her in the stomach and slapped her in the face over and over again as he continued to rape her against her will... Serena cried as something hot sprayed up inside of her over and over again... The abuse lasted for hours because he'd taken something to make this last as long as he could... Replay loved biting her hard enough to taste blood, and every scream that escaped her lips was like music to his ears...

Hotstreak watched the monitor in the other room helpless to save his beautiful Serena. Every time she screamed, tears fell from Hotstreak`s eyes as he watched Replay inflict pain over and over again on his only love... Suddenly, a blinding white light appeared in front of the monitor and a beautiful woman with long white hair stood before him...

"Hotstreak, you have saved my daughter from countless dangers since she has been here... You are now destined to be her protector... " The woman said.

With a wave of her hand , the take fabric around Hotstreak`s mouth disappeared...

"Who are you?!" Hotstreak asked.

" I am Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom..." Queen Serenity said, " And something more evil and dangerous will be coming for Serena... I will give you some moon power so that you can save my daughter from that monster... Use it well warrior..."

Queen Serenity waved her hand and a white hot power began coursing through Hotstreak`s veins... He broke free of his chains and burst through the door and into the room where Replay and Serena were... Serena stared in shock as the door splintered apart revealing an enraged Hotstreak standing before them... Replay didn't care, he kept up his rough pace on Serena, who was so weak from his brutality she only looked at Hotstreak with pleading eyes...

"Please help me Hotstreak..." Serena said barely above a whisper, " It hurts so much..."

Hotstreak`s body took on a bright ethereal white light and white flames engulfed him... Serena stared in horror as Replay was jerked off of her by the neck...

What's going on in here?!" Ebon shouted bursting into the room...

Ebon, Kangor and Hotstreak`s other friends stared in shock as they looked at Serena naked on the floor and saw that Hotstreak had a naked Replay by the neck...

"Please!" Replay gasped, "Please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything you ask! I swear! Anything!"

"Anything?!" Hotstreak ssnarled...

"Yes! Please! Anything!"

"Burn in hell..." Hotstreak said darkly...

Hotstreak`s body began glowing brighter and brighter until white flames engulfed him and began creeping up Replay`s naked body as well... Serena, Ebon, Shiv, Talon, Kangor and Ferret all watched in horror as Replay began screaming blood curdling screams as the smell of burning flesh rose up from Replay`s body along with the smoke... Replays eyes rolled back in his head and he screamed one last terrified scream as his last breath left his burned body... Everyone was terrified to look at the charred remains of Replay`s body, his blackened face frozen forever with his eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth open in a silent scream of terror... Hotstreak, still glowing bright white, stepped over Replay`s body and bent down to where Serena was... The shock of what Hotstreak did, and the terror and pain that Replay had inflicted on Serena was too much to bare... Serena passed out from her being so weak and exhausted...

"No!" Talon screamed, "You'll burn her too if you touch her!"

Hotstreak gathered Serena into his arms any way and turned to leave...

"Get rid of Replay`s body... And don't speak of this night to anyone else... Do you all understand me?" Hotstreak asked.

They all nodded and Hotstreak took Serena back to his ware house... After Hotstreak laid her gently on his bed, he kissed Serena and told her he would be back soon... Hotstreak then left the warehouse and locked it to keep Serena safe. Then he went to speak with Mr. Alva.

" What is the meaning of..." Mr. Alva`s outrage died on his tongue as he realized that Hotstreak was glowing with bright white flames, " Good God... What's happened to you?!"

"I need a favor since I gave my blood so you could find a cure for your son..." Hotstreak said, " Serena was attacked by a bang baby stalker and I need some money to make the warehouse I've been staying in more comfortable and safe for her to stay in..."

"Oh my God... Is she alright?!" Mr. Alva asked concerned...

Hotstreak retold the the details of what Replay had done to Serena and what Hotstreak had done to him in his intense rage...

"I don't feel sorry for him one bit... He deserved what I did to him after what he put Serena through..." Hotstreak said darkly... " And I'm not afraid to kill anyone else who dares to even think of hurting her..."

"I don't blame you in the least for what you did..." Mr. Alva said quietly, " And I'd be happy to help you, Serena deserves a safe place to live... Besides, I feel guilty myself, Replay broke into my facility and and stole a canister of the big bang gas... That's how he obtained the power to shape shift... My men will help you with the money for your renovations, as well as putting up security cameras to make sure no unwanted guests can sneak in..."

"Thank you, I appreciate your help..." Hotstreak said.

Hotstreak went back to the warehouse and used the money that Alva had given him and contracted a plumber to install a large whirlpool bathtub big enough for six people and called the Dakota mall and had them send over dozens of bottles of the finest perfume and scented bath oils... Once Hotstreak had arranged the way he thought Serena would like it, he went to where he'd tacked up a blanket for her privacy and walked in. Serena was crying into her pillow when she felt a large, powerful male hand on her bare bruised back. Serena jumped and looked up wide eyed before she realized with a sigh of relief that it was only Hotstreak... Serena flung her self into Hotstreak`s chest and cried soaking his red shirt... Hotstreak Sat with her, stroking her back tenderly until her tears subsided.

"Do you want a bath Serena," Hotstreak asked gently, " Mr. Alva gave me some money so I can protect you better, so I used some to have a real bathroom installed... It's waiting on the other side of the building..."

Serena nodded but was still far too sore to walk on her own so he gently lifted her still naked body and gently carried her to the new bathroom. Hotstreak Sat her down on the side of the bathtub and began running the hot water, unaware that he still had white flames surrounding him... Serena stared in awe as the white flames continued to shine bright around Hotstreak... He was beautiful... Serena wondered why it didn't burn when Hotstreak touched her... His power was frightening, but touch was very gentle as he took her pain away... Hotstreak`s glowing white flames continued to flicker around him and cast eerie shadows on the wall behind him leaving Serena both terrified... And entranced...

( OK, SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE DARK BUT THE STORY WILL GET BETTER... SERENA AND HOTSTREAK ARE GETTING CLOSER EVERY DAY AND NOW QUEEN SERENITY IS BACK! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT LITTLE TREAT?! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Nightmares Return

Three weeks later...

"Well, Serena, you seem to be healing fine and the pregnancy test came back negative... Do you have any questions?" The doctor said.

"No... Thank you so much Doctor..." Serena said.

Serena breathed a deep sigh of relief and collapsed against Hotstreak`s strong powerful frame... Hotstreak helped her to her feet and they left the hospital together... Once they got to Virgil`s house, Serena got nervous... She could hear Sharon trying keep her father, Ritchie, and Virgil calm... Hotstreak kept his arm around Serena as he knocked on the door. Now it would have been nice to see them had it not been for the murderous looks in they're eyes...

" Are you ok Serena?!" Virgil asked.

Serena nodded and looked down quickly... She couldn`t help but think of what could have happened if her pregnancy test would have come back positive... Serena and Hotstreak started explaining how Replay had tricked her into trusting him enough to let him get close enough to rape her... Serena actually kept her head down for the most part and Hotstreak was the one who told of most of what had happened. They`d talked before they left the warehouse earlier and decided they leave out the fact that Serena already had given herself to Hotstreak before Replay got to her...

"Why don't we all just sit down and watch some nice tv to get our minds off of what happened... What do you say Serena?" Sharon said worriedly.

Serena nodded and they all sat down on the couch, Serena nestled against Hotstreak`s side. They turned the tv on and a news reporter was talking...

" SerenaTsukino came home today after being in Hotstreak`s care for three weeks... We have yet to have an interview with her but, our search of the juvenile hall led us to a tape that was in the camera of the room where this nightmarish horror took place... This is the first time the press or anyone has seen this tape... Roll it" The reporter said...

They watched in horror as Serena`s rape took place on live tv before they're eyes... When it got to where Hotstreak burst in the door, Serena looked at him in terror...

"Please! Please don't kill me! I aware I'll do anything you want!" Replay screamed on the tv...

"Anything?!" Hotstreak asked darkly...

"Yes! I swear! Anything!" Replay screamed frightened.

"Burn in hell..." Hotstreak said darkly...

Mr. Hawkins, Virgil, Ritchie, and Sharon stared in horror as they watched Hotstreak burn Replay alive... When the video was over and the reporter was back on... She was nearly speachless at the horrors on the video... Every person in the city of Dakota just witnessed the brutality of Serena`s rape... And the firey end Hotstreak had made sure her rapist got...

"He taped it... He taped everything he did to me..." Serena whispered standing to her feet... " Why would he... How could he..."

Serena`s world turned dark then and she felt a pair of strong familiar arms catch her before she sank into darkness...

Five days later, Serena awoke in the hospital toseveral concerned faces looking down at her... Hotstreak, Talon, Ebon, Kangor, Ferret, Shiv, Puff, Onyx, Virgil, Ritchie, Sharon, and Mr. Hawkins were all in the hospital room with her...

"Where... Where am I ?!" Serena asked... She was beginning to panick...

It's alright Serena, you passed out five days ago because of what Replay did to you and because of the video he made that the television reporter found and played it on live tv... When you saw the video you passed out... Today is the first time in five days..." Hotstreak said stroking her cheeks...

Three days later Serena was discharged from the hospital. It took some talking with Mr. Hawkins, but Hotstreak convinced him to let Serena stay with him on weekends and weeknights visit him until eight o` clock in the evenings on school nights. Serena was very thankful when she heard this but she did not feel safe unless she was with Hotstreak... The next day, Serena returned to school and the whole school was buzzing about the video of Serena`s rape that was broadcast over every news station in Dakota.

" I can`t beleive Hotstreak actually killed him!" Frida was saying, " Are you afraid of him now?!"

" A little..." Serena admitted, " But he would never hurt me..."

Everyone steered clear of Hotstreak for a while because of what he`d done to Replay, but they didn`t have nothing to worry about... As long as they didn`t think about trying to hurt Serena that is... Actually, Hotstreak liked the sort of respect they gave him and, even the mayor thanked him for getting rid of Replay because he was a menace to the city... Hotstreak decided to go for a walk by himself for a while and told Serena to stay with Frida and Daisy until he got back... As he was walking, he heard a womans voice in his head...

(Protect my daughter, please keep her safe... There is a darkness that will try to kill her... Please Hotstreak! Do what ever is nessicary to keep her alive!)

Hotstreak grabbed his head and squeezed in an attempt to stop the visions from comming but they were already playing in his head... What he saw terrified him... Serena was standing in front of him with her head down, she looked up at him and smiled and started to walk towards him when a hateful womans laugh echoed around them...

(She`s going to die!) The evil voice said in his mind...

The earth crumbled around Serena and thorny vines sprang up snaking around Serena`s body and began glowing red like blood... Serena`s eyes became glazed over as the thorns drained her life away... Hotstreak screamed her name over and over again and she weakly raised her hand, trying to clasp his...

( Goodbye... Hotstreak... I love you...) Serena said...

Suddenly the vines slashed her body everywhere and her blood pooled around the vines... The vines suddenly let Serena out of they`re hold and Serena was falling... Hotstreak caught her just before she hit the ground. With tears in his eyes, he screamed her name over and over again as he held her bloody body in his arms. Serena was dead... His only love was gone once again...

"Hotstreak... Hotstreak! Wake up!" Serena shouted.

Hotstreamk came to and looked down to see a very frightened Serena staring up at him... Not realizing that Daisy and Frida had followed Serena when they heard Hotstreak screaming Serena`s name, Hotstreak grabbed Serena and kissed her with heated passion...

"Serena... Your alive! Thank God!" Hotstreak said shaking, " I thought i lost you!"

Hotstreak sank to the ground with Serena in his arms and began crying... He didn`t know what that vision meant... But he would not let anyone take his Serena away from him... Not ever...

"I`ll never let you go..." Hotstreak said, " I`ll die first before I`d ever anyone hurt you..."

Hotstreak began glowing again, white flames engulfing his body... Frida and Daisy were terrified for they`re friend and ran back to get help... But when they came back, Hotstreak and Serena were gone...

(WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT. I CAN`T WAIT TO WRITE MORE!)


End file.
